POTC: Phantom's Trade
by Silmarwen Vanimedle
Summary: Ghost pirates must have Bootstrap's blood drained before they can rest. However, William Turner isn't the only one left anymore. [DONE]
1. Five Years Past

"Jack?"

The voice called into the darkness, the soft blue lights surrounding the broken Captain's thoughts.  It echoed softly like a fainting song, young and crying, familiar to the man but still a fading mystery.  "Jack?  Jack, come here!"  It was getting stronger, more desperate.  His brow folded in his sleep as he turned among the blankets.  "Jack!"  It was piercing now, scared, shattering enough to make one's blood turn cold.  "Jack!"

            He jolted upright, the night still surrounding him.  Captain Jack Sparrow very slowly surveyed his surroundings; he was still in the bottom bellows of his beloved Black Pearl, the usual supplies he shared a room with swaying softly about him to the waves that were his cradle.  He was frozen; eyes rolling very slowly from each dark corner of the room.  Nothing.  He sighed and collapsed forward, his face falling into his hands.  "So goes the night without rum," he muttered to himself, this not being first time he was awoken with a cold sweat.  "If you're wanting me to come back, love," he beckoned to know one in the ship's cabin, "why don't you _tell me where!"  His voice rose loud enough to reverb back and pain his throbbing ears.  The dreams were the product of a lack of red wine, he decided, and couldn't wait until they reached a port with a real tavern with a real drink.  He winced and pulled his feet to the ground.  Very quietly, he scrambled to the door and stepped into the fresh night.  Only the sea would cure his insomnia._

            The soft violet sky was caped in fog, the kind of heavy mist that pirates shuddered at.  He, however, found comfort in the invisible rain; the way the moonlight danced through it was precious to his sore eyes.  "Good evening," he called to the foaming depths while leaning over the Pearl's slender side.  He often talked to the sea, which would not be out of his already eccentric character, but really only made his deep love for the adventure audible for others who could not sleep as well.  "How are you?"  The waters answered in their own melodic strain, a song only he could hear.  "Beautiful," he whispered, reaching closer to feel the salty clouds drifting near.  He waited, just listening again.  The beloved Pearl moaned and dipped slowly into the waters.  "Who calls me?" he asked the ocean, which sprayed delight from its icy pool.  He rubbed at his sore eyes and sighed heavily.  "Aye, I think it's the drink, too."  He stood, took one last look at the peaceful scene, and turned to walk the barefoot path back to his small cabin.  It was a bit cold, even for him.  "The sooner we be at land, the better."  The snoring of the night watch gave him reason to chuckle as he reached for the old rusted handle.  His fingers hesitated before grazing the cool iron as his eye twitched a slight warning.

"JACK!"

            She saw the young boy bent over the small rushing creek and thought of what he might be trying to catch.  "John Michael!"  The bright-eyed child turned with an eager grin, facing his mother with a chubby run.  Elizabeth smiled, extending her arms as the small but able toddler giggled and fell into her arms.  He reached to pull at her floppy day hat, which sent Elizabeth back sprawling across the green lawn.  "John Michael Turner, what mess have you gotten into?"  The young boy reached into his fitted coat pocket to pull out a small water stone.  Elizabeth's eyes widened in faux surprise as her dainty fingers took the glassy pebble into her palm.  "Why, it's beautiful!"

            "For you, Mum," he whispered, staring back at her with his honeyed gaze.  She placed a kiss into his mess of auburn waves and gathered him into her arms.

            "Come on, Jack," she comforted as his fingers curled about the lace lining her collar.  "Let's go see how your father is doing."  She slowly walked along the small dale before charming estate; her father's wedding gift had quickly become her new heaven.  Not only were there sprawling acres and a beautiful manor, but a small shop was adjoined next to the manicured stable.  Inside, brass met iron and fused with gold at the hands of the master craftsman William Turner.  Elizabeth set the child onto his feet before peering into the musty studio of metal and fire.  Will was sitting upon the table and draining a canteen while his new collection of swords sparkled in the morning light before him.  "Beautiful," she sighed before lifting her light form onto the table next to him.  Young Jack wandered over to the display, eyes glittering over the weapons.  Will stroked his chin, lost in thought.  "They're beautiful," Elizabeth repeated, trying to catch his eye.  He was still deciding.

            "The one on the left," he muttered, extending a hand to show.  "Jack, no, don't…don't touch that…"  The boy stepped back, the dust settling on his petite boots.  "The one on the left doesn't seem to…I mean, compared to the…"

            "They're beautiful," Elizabeth reassured, pulling her husband from the table and back to his feet while standing herself.  They both kept the boy from trying to handle one of the elegant sabers.  "You'd sit here and find flaws in them all day if you could."

            "There are flaws?" he asked, almost hurt.

            "We're going to dinner with my father tonight," Elizabeth continued, ignoring his question.  William nodded and pulled the gloves from his hands.  Jack found a charred tool from a barrel to inspect its edge.

            "Elizabeth," the careful father immediately warned, and she gently took it from his hands.  "He's too young to be here..." he muttered.  She drew her lip tight before taking the boy's hand.  "I'm done."

            "Really?" she sighed.  Will turned to his products one last time.  She could see the glaze moving over his eyes again as he obviously spotted something wrong.  She scoffed and pulled at his arm with her free hand.  "Yes, you're done.  Let's go."


	2. A Rose is a Rose

            The occasion at the governor's mansion was one of high regard.  The Turners arrived in the Swanns' own carriage, Jack laughing and calling out each time the nimble wheels fell into the road's uneven sides.  "I don't feel good about this at all," William remarked while holding the squirming child.

            "I can't believe that after all this time, you still don't think my father approves of you.  Would you like for me to go nearly get myself killed so you can safe my life…again?"  Will frowned at her usual sarcasm and continued to watch the landscape roll by.  She sighed and placed her cheek upon his shoulder, the boy climbing into her lap.  "For five years, you have stayed with me and provided a more than wonderful home.  You've given a beautiful grandson and made an extremely well-known name for yourself in your craft, Will.  The man _adores_ you, I promise."  The elegant gables of Elizabeth's childhood home appeared into the distance and William began to grow nervous.

            "Grandfather always has chocolate," the boy muttered, and Elizabeth smiled.  William glanced to his son with a sudden confidence.  She was right; the governor had to admit Jack was a beautiful boy.

            "Elizabeth!" the governor called as his daughter jogged up the front steps.  The two hugged briefly before the spoiled grandson leapt after.  William slowly stepped forward, waving for the horses to pull away.  There was no escape now.  "My boy, John!  How are you?  Look at how you've grown this spring!"

            "Hello, Grandfather!" Jack gasped, "you've grown too!"  The governor burst into a great guffaw while holding his favorite and only daughter's child, returning to the entrance of the grand estate.  William was soon at Elizabeth's side, still quiet, and nearly hiding behind her.

            "So, John Michael, how do you fancy your new pony?"

            "He's so fast!  I rode all the way to the gate!"  The governor beamed and set the boy down upon the marble floor of the parlor.

            "Elizabeth?" the elder called to the foyer.  She entered with Will and smiled briefly to each of the guests.  "Come and tell everyone how you've been."  She continued to greet each of those she had seen years and years before, ever since she was a girl listening to them tell her how much she had grown.  Now they pecked at her son with the same bubbling dribble, Jack still young enough to enjoy the attention.

            "Jack, come here—no chocolate before dinner."  The governor suddenly turned to face the small family, William frozen in fear of a mistake.

            "What did you call him?" the noble asked quietly, his eyes narrowed.  Elizabeth took her boy's hand and drew him to her side.

            "Jack," Elizabeth repeated quietly.  Jack didn't quiet understand how cold his doting grandfather's voice sounded.  The governor scowled, now having the attention of the entire party.

            "John Michael is a wonderful name; why cut it short to such a _mockery_."

            "John Michael William Turner is a mouthful for a boy," Elizabeth replied coolly, "and he prefers Jack."  The younger grinned madly at hearing his name.

            "Mummy says Jack is a fine name for a boy, Grandfather."  The governor's eyes widened in pure horror.  He then looked to the quiet husband.


	3. A Rose is a Rose II

"This is _your_ idea, isn't it, Will?" he spat, disdain thrust at the young man.  Will immediately averted his eyes, having always been beneath the lord and still feeling inferior.  "Raising the boy around swords and stories of things that may have been but are no longer…naming him after pirates?  I thought he was named after my family!"

            "'Tis only a pet name, sir," Will argued, placing his hands upon the child's small shoulders.

            "I was sure you had given up such fantasies when you married my daughter."  Will forced a smile as Elizabeth watched worriedly.

            "My craft is that of a blacksmith, sir, and that is all I know."  The spectators had begun to whisper and chatter aside from the scene, and the governor would not accept further embarrassment.  Elizabeth gripped Will's arm and pulled his ear closer to her.

            "Don't let him push you around like that, Will," she whispered, "he's just testing your temper."

            "Why didn't you tell me he's still sore about the Captain?" Will angrily hissed back.  Elizabeth drew her crimson lip tight as Jack pulled on the ruffle of her dress.

            "It's been _five years," she muttered back, eyes fastened to her father as he entertained them all.  "I thought he'd forgotten about it."_

            "One usually doesn't forget about the man who brought an army of undead pirates to kidnap governors' daughters and steal expensive ships!"

            "Quiet," she warned as a lanky, white-wigged military official strode forward.  "It's the commodore." 

            "Good afternoon, Elizabeth," Commodore Norrington bid gratefully, bowing slightly before glancing to Will.  "Master Turner," he added.

            "William," Will corrected.  It had been a while since he and the former fiancé of his wife had exchanged words, and in the recent events of William becoming a more than respected member of the society, he was unsure of how to act.

            "Yes, I know I've always had the choice of calling you Will," Norrington replied flatly, "but I was giving you a bit of respect."  He scowled slightly, not sure of Norrington's intent.  The commodore then kneeled before their quiet boy, smiling graciously and extending a gloved hand.  "I have heard about you, John Michael.  I would have come to see your christening, but I was in France."  Elizabeth nervously tugged on William's sleeve.

            "My name is Jack," the child proudly replied.  Norrington stood after a hesitant pause and coldly stepped back.

            "Named after his father?"  Elizabeth's cheeks grew entirely red as she stepped behind Will's shoulder.  The blacksmith, however, would not take such words, and with a passionate, furious glare, rushed forward to the commodore's surprise.  He restrained himself before Norrington's slightly cowered expression.  "Careful, Mr. Turner," Norrington teased softly, "assaulting an officer can land you in jail.  Perhaps you'd see a familiar face, after all."

            "Bless your mother's grave I do not have my sword," Will fumed.  Norrington could clearly see the man's fists were shaking with anger.  Elizabeth looked as if she were ill.

            "My apologies, Elizabeth," Norrington quickly apologized before turning and disappearing into the crowd.  She took William's hand and brought it to the child's own.

            "We'll eat, and we'll leave," she explained.  William sighed and looked into the face of all which made his life well, complete, and full.  "Jack," she called, and the boy smiled to his mother.  "Darling, why don't you go find a place near Grandfather?"  Jack smiled and sprinted off to the dining room.  William shook his head as his wife held his arm.  "Three courses and we're gone," she said again.  His eyes drifted to where Jack was at the head of the table.  "Savvy?"  Elizabeth slyly smiled, and he did as well.

            "Aye."


	4. Too Fine To Burn

            Jack smiled as the horizon revealed the next port, or as he liked to think of it, the last port.  Good times were held here, and two years seemed like an eternity since he last strolled along the Port Royal streets.  "Captain!" the only feminine voice called from beneath the yards, and he looked down between the netting of ropes on which he was suspended.  "You can't be expectin' us to dock at this port!"  He swung onto the lower deck with a graceful leap, landing one knee bent to the fiery navigator.

            "You can't be expectin' me to go another three months without rum."  He stood and brushed himself off, seeing that the shore was growing closer.  "No worries, love, we've got friends here."  Jack gazed dreamily to the other boats already floating softly ahead.  He felt horrible for missing the wedding; that boy must be at least three years old.  He reached into his patched pants and retrieved a small chain to which a charm was strung.  The intricate design of the bird, wings spread, balanced on his nimble fingers.  William would have been proud, more proud than any stuffy governor.  That boy was _his grandson, and no one else could claim him.  _I'll be damned if he turns that boy into a land-loving disgrace_, he thought to himself while trying to imagine how Miss Swann's delicate features would compliment Bootleg's own._

            "Friends, Captain?" Anna Maria repeated with her usual angry protest.  "Like the 'friends' we had at the last three ports?  Those bloody backstabbers nearly had us all in shackles and our boat sailing the likes of Davy Jones…"

            "No, no, no," he mumbled in that slurred tone.  "This is different."  Cotton's parrot landed squarely on the boat's shoulder, cocking its eye and cracking its beak.

            "This time we'll get caught," she grumbled.  He peered over his shoulder to make sure she had returned to the helm.

            "Bad luck," he noted, producing a cracker from his dancing digits and feeding it to the parrot.  "No rum for her."

            "No rum for her," the bird echoed, "more rum for Sparrow!"  He cracked a grin and gave it another treat.

            "Amazing animal."


	5. Too Fine to Burn II

            The Black Pearl was hidden in the rougher, rocky shores, the small life boat sneaking to a private dock where it wouldn't be noticed.  The captain and his first mate Gibbs were the only visitors, for Anna Maria had refused to accompany them.  "I be stickin' to the code if you happen to run into a bit of trouble, Captain," she had promised grimly before he left.  Sparrow grinned and tapped her cheek before he lowered into the smaller vessel.

            "I happen to know you'll be keepin' your word with that, missy."  

            As soon as the patrolmen had been carefully distracted by the friendly parrot, Sparrow and Gibbs slid into the back streets of Port Royal.  "Where do you suppose we can find a good drink?" Gibbs asked quietly as Jack swaggered through the light crowd.  A few faces stopped to see Jack's fashioned smile, as if they knew it from long, long ago, which they might have.  "Captain?"

            "There," Sparrow grunted before stopped in front of a small cart and donkey.  An elderly man dressed in fine garb was directing those of a different class to drop boxes into the buggy.  Sparrow inspected and recognized one of the cases; it was rum and the good kind.  He motioned for Gibbs to follow him into the small alley.  "Good afternoon, my good man," Jack greeted the important-looking one.  He turned and gave Jack a disgusted glare.

            "What can I help _you with," he spat._

            "I was just wondering where you're taking all of this lovely rum," he smoothly asked as Gibbs intercepted a case.

            "These fine wines are for the governor's collection," he haughtily replied.  Jack's eyes widened in delight.

            "The governor?  Governor Swann, then?"

            "Yes.  If you please, I must be on my way."

            "Well then I'm glad I caught you," Jack mumbled while stepping in front of the man before he signaled the mule.

            "Please get out of my way."

            "You see, I was on my way to the Governor's place; we happen to be old friends."  By now, Gibbs had the cart nearly inches from the ground with rattling bottles and had disposed of the previous caretaker.  Jack quickly motioned behind his back while holding a toothy grin for Gibbs to take the donkey and disappear.  The official just kept his eyes to his parchment between glancing up angrily at the distraction before him.

            "I don't believe that for a moment His Grace would have anything to do with a rude and horrific character as yourself."  Jack frowned comically, placing two matched index fingers over his lip while being sure to block sight of the grand theft behind him.

            "Well, mate, you're terribly wrong, for I am a guest of His Lordship this very night.  You're keeping me late, actually…"  Jack began to turn and walk back towards the busy street but heard footsteps behind him.

            "Where's…where's the cart?" the stuck-up merchant cried, "you saw the cart right here, where did it go?"  Jack began to walk backwards while shrugging dramatically to the worried official.  He stopped near a wagon full of old, rotting hay and hopped onto the end of its wooden bed.  The pompous gentleman stood speechless as Jack leaned back against the soft pile.  "Well, don't just _sit  there!  Help me look for the cart that was just here!"  _

            "I'm sure it will turn up," Jack sighed while reaching behind him into the mass.  He pulled forth a slender crimson bottle filled to the neck with bubbling delight.  The official gasped as Jack grinned and was driven away at a rapid pace by Gibbs at the front bench with a hitched horse.  "Why, looky there!  There she is, a little empty, but donkey and all!"  With that, they fled through town to the port, rum and all.   


	6. Arrival

            "So tell me, Elizabeth," the aged and wise Aunt Eleanor sighed after dismissing her soup.  "What school have you considered for young John Michael?"

            "He is only three years old," she timidly replied with a bright smile, "but the thought is not far from our minds."

            "I was just discussing with your father what a fine lawyer he would make."  Will gazed across the table where his son pulled apart the governor's roll with delight.  If they only knew what was in the boy's blood.  "Or, perhaps, an officer of the military.  Well, needless to say, your father is extremely proud of such a bright young boy.  I'm sure you are as well, William?"  Will tore his eyes from across the table to the elderly woman blankly staring at him.

            "I'm sorry, what?"

            "Of course he is extremely proud," Elizabeth gushed, knocking Will's ankle with her thin boot, her smile never fading.

            "Ouch!"

            "It's an honor for everyone to keep John Michael in their futures," she continued, however she was stopped sort by the slamming of the front door and excited protests of the front butler.  The guests turned with alarm to match the governor as the sound of heavy boots echoed from the great hall.  Only John Michael continued to play with his napkin, but aside from his soft sighs, there was silence.  

            "Well, I…I didn't mean to interupt anything."

            Will's eyes widened as well as his smile as he began to realize who stood before them.  A tall, swaggering man with a thick scarf tied about his braids lined in things like beads and charms of some sorts over a pair of dramatically expressive eyes and a more than distinctive grin.  Elizabeth simply went white with surprise while the governor turned a lovely shade of red.  Captain Jack Sparrow took a few steps forward into the dining room towards his dear friends and Will rose to meet him.  "How have you been, my boy!"  They started to simply shake hands but ended in a brief embrace.  "It's been incredibely too long.  I'm ashamed of you."

            "You said you'd be back by last summer," Will chuckled, not minding the gaping in-laws about him.

            "What is the meaning of this intrusion!" the governor roared.  John Michael hopped from his lap as his grandfather stood and ran to the security of his mother.

            "Really, Captain," Elizabeth breathlessly smiled, "you should have told us you were coming…"  Jack's attention was completely stolen.  The room watched as the weathered pirate very carefully lowered to one knee.  The younger Jack turned from the lace of his mother's dress to see the strange clown watching him so intently, a thumb making its way to his lip.

            "Hello, there," Jack cooed, smiling to the young boy's shyness and extending a smudged hand.  "You must be Jack!"

            "Don't lay a hand on that boy!" the governor exclaimed, storming over to the three.  The child took cover behind his mother's side.  Jack immediately stood again and frowned.  "You're not welcome here."

            "Yes, Captain Sparrow, I highly suggest you leave," Norrington added from his seat.  The captain turned to see the old enemy and narrowed an eye towards him.  "You have no business here."

            "He has as much business as I do," Will sternly replied.  Elizabeth decided to remain quiet, for her views on the current situation were unsure.

            "I won't be long," Jack presented, turning his nose from the commodore, "I just wanted to see the boy.  He's a beautiful boy, Elizabeth," he added to the silent mother with a bright grin, "didn't take much after your family besides your eyes, which would be for the better."

            "Leave this instant!  You'll not see my grandson again—your kind isn't appropriate for a young child to study!"

            "His kind?" Will echoed, reaching for the boy.  John Michael happily strode to his father's hand.  "Captain Sparrow is a good man."

            "He's a pirate!" Norrington roared.

            "But a good man," Sparrow chimed happily.  Elizabeth cleared her throat and raised her eyes.

            "Father," she began quietly, "Father, I think we'll be leaving now.  It appears that a dear friend of ours is in town."  The governor's expression fell but was of no comparison to that of the other guests.  Will remained fixed in a deep frown as he lead his boy and his wife to the grand door, Jack ambling behind.

            "Elizabeth!  This won't be the last of this!"

            "Goodnight, Father."  They began to whisper as she stepped into the night.  "Jack, say goodnight to your grandfather."

            "Goodnight, Grandfather!" the boy smiled in his father's arms.  Will dropped his gaze and finally escaped the judging of Elizabeth's family.

            "Goodnight, Grandfather," Captain Sparrow bowed elegantly, "I apologize for the rum."


	7. Decided

            The coach ride home had been filled with stories about the recent seas and the insanity of Tortuga and the swords carried by the finest lords in the country being made at Master Turner's Blacksmith.  As soon as Jack saw the lovely cottage and small stream, he was insisting that he return to the Pearl, but the Turners wouldn't have it.  He came inside and after a few drinks, was left in the parlor admiring little Jack's pebbles.  Elizabeth gazed into the decorated den from the stairway with a troubled brow.  Will sighed while starting to climb the turning steps and paused.  "I'm sorry.  We shouldn't have left."

            "No, it's all right," she replied quickly, glancing to the candle she carried.  "He's going to be gone tomorrow and I know how much you look forward to his visits."  There was an odd silence while Elizabeth thought of a way to politely express her concerns.  "I…I just wish he didn't have to ruin Father's evening."

            "I seriously doubt it was _ruined, Elizabeth."_

            "Well William, what do you think?  You…you have a party for all of your close friends and respected relatives and in walks a _pirate?"  Will coldly looked back into her fired auburn eyes with his own answer.  "I…I didn't mean it like that."_

            "Heaven forbid any likes of a pirate should break up such an occasion," he rattled back while starting to walk by her.  She caught his arm and turned him to face her on the higher plane.  Her voice dropped to a rapid hush.

            "You and I both discussed this before, Will.  You know I've accepted your father's identity and so have you.  You went with Jack for a year, and I don't regret that at all; I'm glad you did.  But please understand that when you said you wanted to be a blacksmith, you put all of that aside."  He never liked her pleading tone for it made his heart ache.  "I'm not asking you to forget that you're a pirate's boy, Will, just please let our child be a _blacksmith's boy."_

            "I feel like there's a battle between me and your entire family for Jack's life."  Elizabeth glanced over her husband's shoulder at the sound of little Jack's laughter.  "Elizabeth, it's _our _blood that runs through his veins; not your father's or my father's, but ours."  She found his eye again and nodded slowly.  "It's our choice who he sees and doesn't see, whether he's a lawyer or a blacksmith or a…a…beggar on the street.  That is, until he's old enough to decide such things on his own." 

            "Some things he cannot decide," she whispered back.  "Things that have already been decided for him.  One of his grandfathers is a governor and the other is a pirate.  He cannot change that."  They both looked now as they heard the captain's soft voice by itself.


	8. Old Friends

            "Did your father ever tell you about the great adventures he had with your dear old Uncle Jack?" the captain asked the little boy as they both sat before the snapping fire.  The child's eyes, wide and listening, stayed constant as he shook his head in response.  "Well!" he gasped, fingers moving nervously over his bent knee.  "We've been to just about every place a boat can go, seen just about every thing an eye could see…and can't see."

            "How long have you known Father?" little Jack asked.

            "Well, I knew your grandfather before I met your father," the captain explained.

            "You knew Grandfather?  But he didn't know who you were at the party!"

            "No," Jack scolded gently, "your other grandfather.  His name was William, just like your father and…"

            "Just like me!  John Michael William Turner!"  Jack laughed as he finished the boy's lengthy title along with him.  The toddler barely stumbled over the meaningless words.

            "Yes, just like you.  I can tell already you're going to look just like him.  You've got…you've got the same dark hair, well, your mother's touch is in it," he rambled as he ruffled the boy's locks and caused him to squirm with delight, "and the same dark eyes…but…there's something missing…"  The boy immediately demanded to know what separated him from his beloved father and mysterious second grandfather.  "Patience, boy, you're just like a Turner.  Can't sit a single second."  Jack smiled and waited as the captain reached into his thin sleeves and pulled a silver chain through his knuckles.  "This here is something I've been holding for a long, long time."  The firelight cast over the small silver bird Jack had inspected earlier on the ship.

            "It's a bird!" little Jack excitedly cried.

            "It's a sparrow!" Jack corrected with the same bright enthusiasm.  "And it matches this one here on my very arm."  The faded tattoo was placed near the firelight so the boy could see.  "Now I'll be gone by tomorrow's tide, my boy, but I don't want you to ever forget your friends on the sea, no matter if Mum and Pap both lock away every story I've told you and never allow you to say my name again."

            "We have the same name, Jack!" the boy giggled.  Jack's serious demeanor was broken by a sly grin.

            "You're too smart.  Here, take this here."  The child's small palm was nearly covered in the bird.  "You remember dear old Sparrow, Jack."  The boy nodded an empty promise, now entrusted with something glittery and smooth.  The captain frowned gently and laced the chain over Jack's collar.  "Don't take it off and you shan't forget." 

            "Jack?"  Both turned to the doorway where Elizabeth had called.  She smiled to the captain briefly before addressing the child.  "It's time for bed."

            "I want to hear a story!"

            "I'll tell you a story," Elizabeth smiled, extending a hand.

            "One of Jack's stories!"  She immediately looked to the proud captain, who beamed back at her, but didn't quite trust what he might have said.

            "All…all right, dear, just hurry."  The two began up the stairs, Jack's eager steps thundering ahead, while Will sauntered into the room and sat near the fire.

            "She makes a fine mother," Jack observed quietly as the shadows of the two passed through the upper hall.  Will sighed and nodded, watching the flames that turned steel into poetry in blades.  "Wasn't sure one like her would settle down, you know, a fiery one.  But you two have a lovely life.  Lovely house, lovely family, lovely…rum…"  Will broke into a smile and faced his loyal captain.  "It's lovely to see you both being so lovely," he mumbled as he pulled his dagger from his waist to cut loose a tie that annoyed his sleeve.

            "Thank you," Will hesitantly replied, a little confused.  Jack chuckled and draped his flighty arm over the lad's shoulder with a sigh.  The bottle dangling from the pirate's fingers swung in the soft light; Will glanced at the label at his neck.  "This is the governor's rum, Captain…"

            "Yes, it's all quite lovely…lovely indeed."


	9. Missing

            "He didn't have that knife out with Jack, did he?" Elizabeth asked while watching the captain's departure from the bedroom window.  Will glanced to the hay stacked wagon rolling into the night and Elizabeth's worried expression.

            "I make swords for a living; the child has seen a blade before."  Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly in a brief pout before cracking the window slightly so she could see his silhouette better.  A violent wind rushed through the room, snuffing each candle cold and casting a chill over Elizabeth's soft gown.  Will sighed and strode forward to catch the swinging pane while his shivering lady fumbled for a candle.  "Jack's window is open too."

            "I didn't open his window," she defended rapidly.

            "Darling, I didn't say you opened it, his window is open."  She spun to face him, a single flame in her hand, with a fevered glare.

            "Honestly, Will!"  She turned and stormed into the room.  He returned to fumbling with the buttons on his shirt in the darkness.  A bright and shrill scream caused him to jump and sprint to the hall.  "WILLIAM!"  His feet buckled beneath him at the complete terror that was filling his heart fueled by the complete horror in his wife's voice.  Scrambling, he nearly fell again while meeting Elizabeth in the doorway of Jack's room.  She collapsed into his arms, hysterical, managing to point to the empty bed and open window before them.  "William…my baby…"

            "Where is he?  Where is he!"  He tore into the room, looking into the closet and behind the engraved headboard.

            "I've looked…all there!" she cried, "he can't reach the handle on his door, William, he's been kidnapped!  My baby!"  Will turned to Elizabeth, a defeated and shattered spirit doubled over in her own tears.  Their eldest maid rushed to the offer her own lantern and was shocked to see her mistress insanely upset.

            "Madam!  There's a rough storm outside, and…"

            "Go and get James!" Will ordered, nearly pushing her aside to see the rest of the house was being awoken.

            "Well, yes, Master Turner…"

            "GO!"  More shadows in nightcaps and aprons began to pass through the doors of the upper level as word passed that young Master Turner had escaped his bedroom chamber.  The lady of the manor slowly tried to stand, choking on her own despair.  "Elizabeth, darling!"

            "My God, my baby!  I…I was just…the window, I—"  The rest was lost into tears again as she buried her shame into her husband's shoulder.

            "I know you shut the window, the wind caught it; I saw it."

            "It was my fault, God, forgive me!"  She suddenly pulled herself from his hold and rushed down the stairs.  Her mind was swimming, everything about her was melting away.  How could she have let someone take her baby.  She ripped the front door open and braved the screeching wind.  Everywhere she looked she thought she saw his innocent face, waiting for her to find him in a game, or waiting with a new gift to show her.  All she found was the night, cold and cruel, their daytime haven turned dark and foreign.  "Jack?"  She saw a shadow pass through the trees.  "Jack, come here!"  Will could see her running towards the creek but couldn't find a flame to take with him.

            "Master Turner, we've nearly turned the house over, but the gate's been unlocked."  Will faced the informant with shifting eyes.  "Shall we inform the govoernor?"  He winced, holding his brow with his hands.

            "Find my child!" he roared in reply, tearing into the night.  "Elizabeth!"  The wind stole his voice with its own whining pitch.  He could see her frail form struggling to stand, curls torn from their hold and slippers cast behind her on the lawn.  "Wait!"

            "JACK!"  The frantic beauty tripped and fell onto the dew-soaked grass, hands digging into the muddy banks of the creek to try and break her fall.  She couldn't feel Will slowly pick her up and carry her back to the house as the rain began to fall in thick sheets.  She was completely numb.

            "The whole country's awake and looking for him, Elizabeth," he cooed softly to her as she lay near the dying fire, "Jack's going to be safe and here with you by morning, I'll…I'll tear the world apart looking for him…"  He wiped at his eye as his wife began to pass into sleep.

            "Master Turner, the governor's men are here to assist you in your search," his butler announced

            "I cannot leave my wife," he snapped, not turning from her.

            "We can keep the ladies near her, sir, until she wakes."  Will thought for a moment, watching Elizabeth move into a deeper slumber.  Hesitant to look away, he stood and moved to the doorway where the uniformed men stood.

            "They couldn't have gotten far," Will muttered while finding his horse waiting on the front yard.  "If we comb the countryside east of the town, then maybe…"

            "I was thinking of checking the ports, Master Turner."  Will looked into the storm to find the commodore mounted and leading his men.  Norrington seemed niether smug or upset, but still annoyed Will to appoint himself in search of the child that would have been his.  "I hear there were some…criminal characters arriving early this evening."  


	10. The Second Ship

            They had gathered at the armory where they could command the searching parties while equip the men with their best guns.  The storm outside was raging furiously and inside, only a dim light provided a soft glow and warmth for the men.  The governor was pacing madly while Will merely covered his eyes with his own shaking palms.  Norrington kept badgering his own brainless men for updates from the shore.  "Two ships came to the port tonight, sir," his second in command reported.  "We identified one as the…Black Pearl, but the other flew a pirate's flag of a different color."

            "_Two pirate ships at my dock?" the governor muttered uneasily, "Commodore, are there not watchmen protecting the shores?"_

            "Of course, sir," Norrington explained, "this merely is a…"

            "I don't care!  We need ships!  Call them all back in, we're going to the sea to find my grandson!"  Another redcoat stumbled through the trembling door, soaked.

            "Quite a storm out there!"       

            "What do you have, Thompson," Norrington snapped.

            "Oh, yes, sir!  We caught that pirate trying to swim to the crags in this storm; says he don't know much about any kidnappings, though!"  Will turned, rushing to take the thin messenger by the shoulders.

            "You said you caught Captain Sparrow?"

            "Why, yes Master Turner!  In the cell right now as we speak!  All lonesome in such a storm!"  Will faced the two again with newfound inspiration.

            "Governor, sir, I ask that you and the Commodore leave tonight.  This storm is sure to pass and it only gives those who have taken my son a quicker escape."  The governor nodded, motioning for the order to be carried.

            "Wait," Norrington stopped, "what about you?"  There was a pause as glances shifted between officials concerning Will's request.  "What are you planning?"

            "My ship has apparently taken leave with the weather, and it appears as if my captain is currently being held in jail," Will quickly replied.  The commodore strode forward to watch the blacksmith's eyes, voice lowered to a rushed hiss.

            "Are you implying that you wish to sail with the very sort that very well kidnapped your son?" he asked, nearly spitting the words.

            "It is the fastest ship the sea has ever carried," Will said, stepping aside to face the governor.  "Release Captain Sparrow and he will find Ja—John Michael."  The governor began to consider the idea.

            "Governor," Norrington pleaded, "you cannot do this!"  Suddenly, the doors swung open and the cold winds rushed in.  A cloaked figure swept into the room with only a shadow to it.  They each grabbed their pistols, Will fashioning his own sword, while the figure shook free its settled rain.  "Who are you?" the commodore ordered, "You are not welcome here."

            "Well, I knew that."  Each of their strained eyes doubled in size at the harsh, feminine voice coming from underneath the hood.  It was thrown back to reveal a fevered and raving Elizabeth, ringlets dripping and cast over her pale face.  Will, of course, was most alarmed.

            "Elizabeth!"

            "YOU!" she shouted, storming forward and thrusting a finger into the terrified face of her husband.  "I can't believe you would leave me at home while you run off all over this forsaken country to find my very own child!"

            "Elizabeth, darling…"

            "Don't you start with me!" she snarled in a tone that caused Will to cower and even Norrington to shrink at.  "I woke up to a room full of blithering maids when the last thing I could remember was crying so hard I thought my stomach would cave upon itself!  How was I supposed to sit at home and let you brainless morons go and find my baby!  I will not have you doing anything concerning our son without my full and present knowledge, William Turner!"  There was silence except for her furious panting.  Will finally began to breath again and nervously blinked.

            "I don't believe I've seen this side of you in a long time," he muttered.  She drew her lip tight and turned to her father.  

            "Father, where is Captain Sparrow being held?"  Governor Swann was equally shocked at the outburst and merely lifted a finger towards the jail.  "Commodore, you and the fleet will start tonight while Will and I find the Black Pearl."

            "Elizabeth," Norrington stammered, "I…I think that you would best be of service at home, where…"

            "I WILL find my CHILD!"  They scattered to collect their crews.  Will was still left with a dropped jaw.  "Will, do NOT stand there!  We're going to find Jack!  _Both _of them!  I need both of my pirates!"  She clenched his coat and dragged him back to the clearing rain.  He shook the shock from his thoughts and matched her stride with a new found vigor.  He was a pirate once more.


	11. The Caged Bird

            The rain danced along the cold stone wall as Jack shivered in the corner of his cell.  He had heard the angry hoof beats of the king's men rattling by, but didn't think much of it.  At the moment, he was alone, freezing, wet, and rumless.  "Well, love, you were right," he cursed to himself, thinking that his ship had long past with Gibbs eagerly watching the waters for Jack to appear.  There was something else that had been bothering him, though, uneasiness that usually only came in the dreams.  He would soon find out its source.  The jail doors tumbled to the ground and two shadows appeared through the iron grid.  Jack slowly looked up, not able to see his own company.

            "The keys aren't here!"

            "Go grab that plank; we'll do this the hard way."

            He couldn't make out the voices and stepped into the frail moonlight.  A torch burst into illumination and the outlines of two silhouettes were cast on the wall.  Jack remained quiet, hiding behind the light.  His fingers danced upon his pistol, ready to take any lawmen that made a wrong move with the coveted key.  The dog that had teased so many inmates before had long grown old and tired of cocking his head with the brass ring in his teeth.  He only slept with it draped about his neck, which served no purpose.  He jumped at the sound of a clamoring that echoed painfully in the small quarters.  He could see the heavy wall before him shift and shake.

            "Will!  You broke it!" a dramatic, high-pitched voice called.  "I just wanted you to open the door, not break the bloody thing!"  Jack folded his fingers over his curled lip and swaggered to the fallen gate.

            "I'll fix it later, I built it, I can fix it…" a darker voice mumbled.  Jack hopped over the ledge and saw his rescuers.  Elizabeth stood before him first, fumbling with the heavy torch.

            "Jack!"  The captain turned before he could mutter something to the lady and found Will eager to greet him.  "I need a favor."  Jack recognized the urgency in Will's worried expression and shrugged his hopes away with a sigh.

            "Well, I wouldn't expect anyone to give old Jack a break…no, just get him out of the stocks and he'll…fight ghosts or…whatever…"  Elizabeth's lip jutted in annoyance while Will's eyes merely rolled about his head.  "What is it, Turner, I would be happy to help."

            "Someone has kidnapped John Michael," Elizabeth told with a breaking voice, "and we think it's a pirate."  Jack looked first to the lady, and then to her lord.  It was obvious this was the reason for their sickly appearances.  He was an old man in his eyes, weathered and worn to pass with the wind…but even the best of pirates make friends, few but close, and he was obliged by the memory of a friend who would do him the same.  Yes, Will was a straight man now, and at times he knew the boy was hesitant to trust him (as he should be), but he was William's son, and Jack felt bound to the Turner blood.  The thought of the boy William never got to see being taken by some cowardly beggar angered a place deep inside Jack that had been often covered by drink and denial in the past.

            "Li'l Jack?" he asked, expressive eyes scanning those of the parents.  "Someone took your boy?"  Elizabeth nodded, the softness of the captain's voice scaring her enough.  His eye narrowed in unaddressed rage.  His fingers danced upon his lip in thought before he strode quickly towards the door.  Will watched him move towards the door, pause, and then step into the rain.  Elizabeth gave the blacksmith a pleading glance before motioning that he followed.  They tripped over the broken lock but were stopped by Jack's spinning stance.

            "We have to find my ship," he reminded before turning and walking to the port again.  "First my ship, then your boy."

            "You're going to help us, Jack?" Elizabeth reassured in her genuine gentleness.  He turned, his smart grin cocked once again.

            "Of course, love."  Will placed a hand on the slumped shoulder of his captain in speechless gratitude with a smiling sigh.  "Captain Jack is at your humble service."

            "This means so much to us," Will shouted from behind as they braved the storm to the choppy waters.  Elizabeth remained huddled under his arm as they watched Jack peer to the horizon shrouded by heavy gray clouds.  

            "Will, you seem to have forgotten that night in Malaga," Jack called while careening for a better view, "with those Spanish ladrons who didn't appreciate my temporary authority of their galleon."  Will slowly came to his side, trying to find what Jack was searching for.  "I owe you my life."

            "You don't owe me a thing," Will corrected under his breath.  "I think your ship is gone."

            "Just wait," Jack replied coolly.  There was silence except for the sweeping sheets of water until a dark figure appeared from the rocky shoreline.  The captain smiled as the lightning flashed over the black sails.  "Yo _ho!" he called, waving with no fear of being caught with his crossbones brand.  Sight of the ship brought memories to the pair that ignited their passion for adventure once more.  Elizabeth gripped Will's side with new hope that they would find little Jack soon._

            "Bring me that horizon," she muttered with full determination.


	12. Here Again

            It remained drifting a few yards out while Gibbs and Anna Maria rowed to the pier.  Jack, truly hiding gills, would have been happy swimming to the boat himself, but they noticed he had company in town, which was a special occasion.  "Ahoy, Captain," Gibbs greeted with a tip of his hat.  Anna Maria remained quiet and frustrated.

            "Gibbs, how was the rum," Jack said while lowering himself into the boat, Will and Elizabeth following.

            "Fit for a governor.  Mister Turner, Miss Swann; pleasure to see you after such a storm."

            "It's Mrs. Turner now," Elizabeth amended with a smile.  Gibbs nodded, remembering quite vividly then.

            "Anna," Jack teased, sitting slowly next to her, "I'm so happy to see you."

            "How was the jail," she flatly asked.  "As you remembered it?"  Jack scowled.

            "You told her, Master Gibbs?"

            "Aye, Captain, it was the parrot."  Elizabeth promptly cleared her throat and smiled meekly to the other lady on board.  

            "There were flares shooting up like the second coming—a whole fleet of ship cast off, we thought after us, until they turned north," Gibbs mumbled while rowing steadily towards the Pearl.

            "It seems to me that some foolish minion has taken the Turners' boy," Jack seriously uttered.  Anna Maria's eyes widened and she leaned forward in interest.

            "You have a boy?  How is he?" she rambled.  Elizabeth smiled again at her ethusiasm and pulled her cloak tighter about her.

            "He's just about four years old—John Michael is his name."

            "They call 'im Jack fer short, can you fancy that?" Jack added quite proudly.  Thunder rolled ahead as the side of the dinghy knocked against the mighty arm of the Pearl.  "Ah, my little girl…" Jack cooed with a loving strike against the old boards.  Almost instantly, the boat lifted from its cradle at the arms of the waiting crew, who cheered and laughed in the clearing rain at their leader's return.

            "Pirates don't have children, they have ships," Dibbs explained before climbing on board after his captain.

            "They don't mind takin' other children at that," Anna Maria coldly added before hopping over the side.

            "Will you _ever forget that?" a distant voice called from the helm._

            "Why," Elizabeth angrily muttered, "it's true."  Will soon followed her onto the unsteady deck, a familiar chill running through his bones at being reunited with the Pearl.  She could see the magic that took his features as he greeted each of his old friends once more.  All this time, he'd been pining for the sea, she thought glumly.  She felt niether a fit mother or wife.

            "Cap'n Jack!" a young voice called out.  Jack turned from his righteous place beneath the nest and smiled.  A clumsy-looking boy with blonde cords falling over bright blue eyes shambled into the center of the boat, seeing the two new visitors in the frail mist.  "I asked that your return be quick."  Jack smiled approvingly and nodded haughtily.

            "There hasn't yet been a day they've got Jack Sparrow."  All could see the full admiration the younger had for his captain, although he could not be a day over eighteen.  His gaze drifted to the mysterious stranger near the edge and then the angelic vision at his side.  Immeidately, he blushed and bowed slightly in reaction to Elizabeth's presence.  

            "Pardon me, m'lady, 'tis been a while since we had a lady on board," he stammered in apology.  Anna Maria growled as the crew chuckled in agreement.  Elizabeth smiled briefly and nodded in gratitude.  Will's eyebrow raised slightly before he stepped forward.

            "Do you have any idea of where we migtht start looking, Jack?" he asked, jogging to the spokes' side.

            "We're looking for a ship, aren't we?" he replied slowly.  Anna Maria glanced up from her maps only for a moment.  "We're looking for a ship, Mistress Navagator."

            "Aye."

            "Who's the boy?  I don't remember him," Will asked, glancing over his shoulder to see the charming young gent seat his wife near main mast.  Jack half-smirked and nodded.

            "He came aboard about a year past.  Born sailor, that boy.  We call 'em Lory."  Will looked again as the ship rocked and creaked in the wind.  "Found him floatin' ashore…no gold 'bout his neck, though."  Will smiled as best he could and released a heavy sigh.  Jack nodded, understanding without words.  "Aye, it is good to come back."  


	13. Mark of the Coin

            Morning came with no sign of the mysterious ship, but Jack continued to swear that it was coming close.  Anna Maria had been tearing maps and screaming madly about chasing wild fantasies, but it was more than obvious she trusted her captain still and she continued to carry his courses.  Elizabeth had long grown cold and pale, even with the young and eager Lory to fetch her what ever she pleased.  She remained covered in a heavy tarp, slightly scowled eyes drawn shut as she hid beneath the thick wrap.  Will was the only thing keeping her warm, for the chill of doubt had settled beneath the coarse sheet; but as he continued to hold her still with nothing but the slight tracing of curls at her temples by his fingertips, she was able to sleep sweetly.  The sun rolled over the frosty air and offered new hope, for the mist was parting.  Jack shielded his lined eyes to the horizon to see the shape of another craft.

            Lory suddenly called out from the nest, slithering down the rigging with a smooth leap.  The crew assembled around the mighty mast as he landed softly and out of breath.  "Look far west!  A ship in the distance!"  The captain strode to the stern to see a shadow, hazy and faint, but still present.  Will woke his bride and slowly rose as she stumbled to her feet.

            "The colors," Jack demanded of the boy, his own eyes not as sharp as some.  Lory focused on the fluttering banner raised high above the other ship.  Will frantically looked from his captain to the young assistant.

            "Black, sir, and red."  Jack began to pace, his fingers once again folded over his mumbling lips.

            "Black and red…black and red…"

            "Captain," Will asked, Elizabeth yawning and at his side but aware of the discovery.  "Do you know who it is?"  Jack remained in a frozen frown as he tried to make out the shadows shifting on the other craft.  "Captain!"  Will shoved his way through the crew for better view on the west end.  His heart paused.

            "See that brand, lad?" Jack mumbled, raising a shifting finger to the side of the ship.  Will nodded slowly as his throat grew tight.  The light was rising over the distant boards revealed a coal black mural drawn across the side.  It was a near perfect image of a coin Will had been given years and years ago.  A coin that stood for creatures that could not die and a battle that had changed all three of their lives forever.  Elizabeth's voice could be heard in the back, ordering that she be allowed to see the thieves of her son as well.  As soon as she saw the ship, slowly drifting nearer, her eyes widened and she grabbed onto her husband's coat as if she were to faint once again.  "And all of this was just for rum."  Will faced his captain in question, but Jack dismissed his own comment with a brief wave.  "Lass, we're heading straight for it," Jack called to his navigator.  

            "I know," she feverishly yelled back.

            "No, it's a good thing!" Jack rambled while gallantly striding to his rightful place at the spokes.  "We're boarding them whether they've got Jack or not—it's the beauty of being a pirate, you don't have to ask simple questions like 'may we board your ship' or 'do you have the lad's son'; it's more of a 'here we are, give us your helm' sort of arrangement."  

            "There's no need to ask such things," Elizabeth answered darkly, "they have my son, I can feel it."

            "Well then," Jack smiled, "if Miss Turner says they have her boy, I shall not argue."  The crew, strangely silent since the sighting of the ship, glanced at each other in confusion of what to do.  Lory merely gulped.  Elizabeth saw them standing and stormed from Will's side.

            "You heard the captain!  We're boarding that ship!"  In seconds they began to gather arms and chant.  She rolled her eyes and faced the ship once again.  "Bloody _idiot pirates."_


	14. A Dog's Captain

            The ship was nothing to be proud of; thin and poor in construction, it seemed to be a bundle of splinters that would best be put to rest.  Ironically, it sailed like a storm.  Under those crimson and coal banners was a deeper evil, under the command of a Captain Barabas, the scum of the sea formed into a skeleton of deceit.  He was a spiny man, well-built but still small for his frame.  He was between Jack and Will in age, kept a thin beard, and always a weapon at his side.  Many a ghost had seen the blade of his sword, black as well, and reflected in it was his disgusting smile.  A vile man was Captain Barabas, one who would make a lawful gentleman not believe that a pirate could be a good man.  

            His crew was half as decent as he, which made starving dogs better companions.  Ironically, the crew ate dogs, and therefore was thick in smell and little in strength of body or mind.  The master of arms and first mate was a killer of fifty; the navigator, blind in one eye, was known as Pup.  Each had their story and lies, but one thing strung the throng together besides being a slave to the horrible Barabas—they each had a score to settle with Captain Jack Sparrow of Tortuga.  As they saw the infamous Black Pearl come near there starboard at an alarming rate, a grin crept across their broken teeth.  Barabas at the helm stopped and turned, cocking his hat back.  "What's this?" he asked with his tobacco-stained rasp.

            "I be dreaming," Fifty growled.  "That be the Black Pearl."

            "Stupid sot," Salty hissed, "the Pearl be buried long ago…"

            "Shut up," Barabas croaked.  "We're about to be boarded!"  They ran about like the mindless idiots they were, trying to gather gun and cutlass while they could.  However, the cannon doors were swinging against the black and red ship, and Captain Sparrow was drawing his famous pistol while balancing between the two ship's shoulders.  

            Elizabeth watched from the cramp cabin, wondering why she was locked away when both of those men knew quite well she'd find a way out eventually.  Wrapping the thick blanket about her shoulders more tightly, she began to mumble curses at her own stupidity for allowing Will to do such a thing.  "Need anything, mum?" Lory squeaked, still blushing madly.  Elizabeth frowned slightly and turned to face the beaming boy.  He looked so hopefully helpful.  She smiled once more and began to search the small quarters for something large enough to break the wooden latch.

            "Yes, Lory, actually I do."  He was on his feet quicker than she could draw her next breath.  "The captain—he's a little absent minded at times.  You see, he didn't really mean for me to be cooped up here like some pet…and you!  His brave look-out!  He's mistakenly locked you in as well!"  Lory blinked, thinking over the proposition.

            "Do…do you mean the captain didn't mean for you to stay right here with me like he said?"

            "You are such a smart boy!" Elizabeth cooed.  "Now, I know my husband might have implied—"

            "Say no more, m'lady!" Lory proudly announced, producing the unexpected key.  "I'll humbly correct the captain and insist that we both be released."  Before the youth knew what happened, she had shoved him out of the way and shed the blanket for one of Jack's old coats.

            "Avast!" Will called with a hearty leap across the choppy waters between the boats.  "Take hold there, man."  Jack merely hopped onto the unsteady floor; a smug grin followed by a smart wink serving as his greeting.

            "Certainly doesn't take you long to get back into the…swing of things, aye Turner," he warmly teased.  Barabas leapt from his elevated helm, spinning a gun upon his thumb and snarling.  "Ahoy, Barabas!"

            "Get off my ship," he warned.  "I've got better things to do then deal with you, back from the dead."  Will proceeded to take the arms from the moronic minion, Barabas too concerned with his constant competition to deal with them being hostage.

            "You've got something I want," Jack suddenly snapped, all childish playfulness gone.  

            "I could kill you right now," Barabas chuckled in aside.

            "I could have killed you when I found you," Jack interrupted in reminiscence, "but what's a pirate's code to a dog trained to hold a gun."  Will smiled briefly at the humor as he tied the last of the mates at hand together.

            "Who's the boy?" Barabas barked.  Will took to Jack's side, picking up on his nonchalant matters with deadly confrontations.

            "William Turner," he introduced happily, "I believe we haven't met."  A strange expression came over Barabas, which confused Jack with a hint of worry.

            "William Turner?" he repeated.  "Go by Bill?"  Will shook his head, frowning slightly at how nervous Jack had become.  "Never?" Barabas asked again.  A soft cry came from behind them.  Elizabeth, having just made a dramatic leap herself, picked herself up from the rocking floor.  Barabas immediately became interested in the last entrance.  "Well, well…"

            "Elizabeth!" Will gasped, "God, what are you doing here?"

            "Get back on the boat," Jack ordered with a deep sigh.

            "It's my son!" she bit.  Barabas strolled forward, feeling no threat from fatal enemies quite yet (for they were guests upon his ship) and extended a hand with a sick smile.

            "Who is this angel?" he hissed, the mere stench surrounding him making Elizabeth gag.  Jack slid between them.

            "Do you have a child on this ship or not?" the captain asked.  Barabas maneuvered around him.

            "I might have a child if you might have a lady."  William shoved the filthy rogue back, he being now between them.

            "Both belong to me," Will growled.  Elizabeth glared to her husband.  He had no time for her feminist arguing.  "Give me the boy and I'll let you keep your life."  Barabas tossed his gun aside and pulled from his hip that bloody blade, spinning the hilt impressively in his palm.

            "Let's see if we can work things out, Mr. Turner."


	15. Jack's Deal

            Jack quickly produced his own silver friend, one William had molded himself years before, preparing for a difficult fight.  Barabas smiled slightly and shook his head.  "No sir, Jack Sparrow, this one's between Turner and me."

            "And miss out on all this fun?"  Will scowled, stepping forward.

            "It's all right, Captain, I've got it."

            "This isn't exactly an easy challenger, Turner," Jack muttered, eyes still on the enemy.  "You must have gotten a little rusty over the years…"

            "Four hours a day, Captain," he proudly corrected.  Jack shrugged in brief surprise.

            "I was almost sure gettin' a girl would solve that problem."

            "Let the boy fight!" Barabas whined.

            "Will," Elizabeth hissed, "Do _not_ get yourself killed and leave me with this horrible man!"

            "Thank you very much for your support, Darling," he replied through clenched teeth.  

            "Let's go!"  Barabas rushed forward with a mighty swing, uneasily blocked by Will's quick footwork.  Jack grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back beneath the rigging as the fight immediately escalated to a very good show.  With every dramatic lunge and thrust, Elizabeth shrieked and covered her eyes before peeking through to see if Will was still winning.  Barabas was no second-rate swordsman; Jack was right to worry.

            "Why don't you just go and take him from behind?" she cried, scrambling behind one of the grand masts as the pair shifted about the deck.

            "Because," Jack grunted while continuing to protect her from various swipes, "it is decisions like that which separate pirates like me and pirates like…ho!"  The black sword sliced over her head.  She caught her breath and crawled out of the way.  Jack hopped to his feet and pulled her up the broken steps to the helm.  "You weren't supposed to leave the cabin, Miss Turner," Jack scolded with a nervous smile.

            "I can't believe you locked me in there with that boy!"  Jack sighed, motioning comically to the fight continuing below them.  Elizabeth frowned.  "That would have happened _anyway_!"

            "You always seem to find a way into these messes when really, you're a rather large pain," Jack grumbled while watching Will corner Barabas in a smooth sweep.  Her fists clenched as her eyes narrowed in pure fury.

            "I beg your pardon!"  His attention was quite occupied as the dreadful sliding of Will's sword across the old planks widened his coal-lined eyes.  Jack lept from the raised level and rushed to his rescue.  Elizabeth gasped, struggling to follow.  Meanwhile, the young Master Turner lay on his back, eyes trembling over the edge of the onyx sword as he scuttled backwards under Barabas's dark, menacing cackle.  Will couldn't find anything to use against him with his beloved sword miles away.  Jack tripped to a stop; could he take Barabas from behind, or let Will try and save his own skin?  At his worn boots, he found the answer.

            "Will!"  He looked to see his sword sliding back to his reach.  Before Barabas could make the final strike, he was reeling back with another attack.  "Certainly quick on his feet," Jack uttered under his breath.  He heard another yelp behind him and found the lovely bride still steaming about his previous comment.

            "I was speaking to you, Captain Sparrow!"

            "Oh, God, why…"

            "What makes you think you can speak to me like that!  After all I've done for you and your bloody ship!"  Barabas threw a punch, a most dirty and disrespectful deed, and Will was taken back by blurred vision.  Jack rushed forward to return a heavy blow while the blacksmith regained his bearings.  Will frowned and rushed forward with a mighty swing, Jack ducking out just in time for the black blade to be knocked out of grasp.

            "Cheated!" Barabas sniffled as he was frozen from diving for his weapon.

            "He's a pirate," Will quoted, catching his breath.  Jack grinned as he shook the sting from his knuckles a few feet away.

            "Not the only one," Barabas growled, pulling from his boot a second conceled pistol.  True fear filled Will's soft eyes as he found himself staring at the small but powerfully deadly barrel of a cocked gun.  "Tell your captain to return to his ship before he loses it again."  Jack gulped, paralyzed.

            "Don't shoot him, Barabas," the captain warned, fingers dancing close to his side.

            "I can see where you're going, Sparrow, and I can pull a trigger faster than you can set yours."  Elizabeth watched in silent terror from behind a crate as her husband nervously gulped, completely conquered.  There was no way she could let him remain so vulnerable, but the deep pain that had settled in that fateful night her little Jack has disappeared was throbbing so strongly, she knew he must be close.  Making one of the most painful decisions of her life, she trusted what Will would have said and slowly sneaked to the open loading door to the storage of the ship.

            "Go on, Jack.  Your ship awaits."  Jack's mind was stopped, and he could see Will was running short of ideas as well.  "Get off!"  The captain startled a bit, making sweeping strides to the place where his beloved Pearl waited with a shocked and stupefied crew.  Suddenly, he stopped, fingers folding over his lips in thought.  Barabas sighed painfully, tipping the gun ever so slightly.  "What _is_ it?"

            "A trade."  Will turned to face him, not quite catching the plan.

            "I'm in the middle of a transaction here, mate," the dog captain snarled.  "Young William Turner is just about to surrender his beautiful wife along with himself to…myself."  

            "Well, I've got a better deal," Jack smirked.  "Give me the entire Turner family and something to float on, and I'll give you the little…something…I…float on."  He gestured to the elegant Black Pearl behind him.  Will's shoulders fell with a heavy wince.  It appealed to Barabas immediately.


	16. No Captain Aboard

            Anna Maria grunted as she ripped her own wrist from the hold, quickly untying her ankles.  The damp lower belly of the Pearl was rarely visited, and she could clearly see that the rest of her fellow crew was there by force and not choice.  "Scumbags!" she cursed, trying to free herself from a nearby plank.  "Try and take the captain's ship with us all sittin' down here like hangin' poultry!"  She moved on to Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, and Moises, each spitting similar curses.

            "We've got to be careful about this, Missus," Mr. Gibbs warned.  "They've got us outnumbered and the boy."

            "John Michael?"  The Pearl crew blinked at the sudden softness of her voice; rarely did the only woman aboard one of the roughest pirate crews ever show a side of sensitivity.  She quickly shook it from her expression.  "We can't let them harm Little Jack."

            "Aye—but how do we get up deck without alertin' the entire dog pack?" Moises whispered.

            "I happen to remember a certain weakness of our former shipmate Barabas," Gibbs muttered.  Very slowly, all eyes fell upon a confused and outnumbered Anna Maria.

            "Oh, no!" she argued, slowly backing away from the smiling captives.  "Don't you even _think_ about it!"  They had already thought and decided.  With a great yelp, Anna Maria was tackled to the floor, ribbons and skirts flying over her head.

            The stolen crew of the Pearl all turned as the bottom door slammed shut and a pair of stumbling steps.  They all turned, Fifty and Pup the last in the center, to see quite the sight.  An olive-skinned maid, dressed in an old but terribly flattering gown, dark dreadlocks straightened and tied over her shoulders.  Anna Maria forced a smile and tried to gracefully step forward.  Every jaw was dropped along with Pup in a dead faint.  "Who do we have here?" Fifty sneered, scratching his chin.  "How did you get free?"

            "Never mind that.  Where's the captain?" she demanded, "I'd like a word."  Several eyes continued to watch from the lower door, waiting for the opportune moment.  No one was reacting.  "Well!" she snapped, "where's Barabas?"

            "There be no captains on this ship," Fifty jeered, "but as soon as he's done with getting rid of those bloody Turners and that stupid git Sparrow…"  Anna Maria's eye twitched slightly.  "He'll be back."  She faked a grin.  "I'd be happy to keep you company instead," he smiled.  She nearly choked.  Suddenly, a small rubber ball rolled across the Pearl's sleek planks.  Anna Maria looked for its source and found the charming little child crawling after it; she hid a smile at how he wasn't used to his sea legs quite yet.  Fifty growled, storming after him.  "Who let the brat out of the bag?"

            "Stop it!" Anna Maria shouted, scooping John Michael into her arms.  "You won't lay a hand on him, you filthy _dog_!"  From below, Gibbs winced.  Fifty was hardly insulted.

            "You're feisty, aren't you?" he laughed.  "Still got a bit of the fire from the old days!"  Anna Maria quickly shuffled backwards, protecting the quiet toddler.

            "Who are you?" Jack asked with a yawn.

            "Don't you worry, Little Jack," she whispered back, "Your parents will be here soon to get you."

            "You're welcome to stay up here as long as you like," Fifty grinned, "You can even watch the little worm."  She narrowed her eyes, truly holding her temper.  His voice dropped to an evil low.  "But stay where I can watch you…leave your soggy crew below."  Meanwhile, Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, and Moises dropped back out of sight.

            "How long should we leave her up there?" Gibbs whispered.

            "How long should it take to distract Barabas?" Moises answered.

            "Where _is_ Barabas?"  They each looked to each other in quiet confusion.  "Oh no…"


	17. Alone and Afraid

            "This splinter isn't worth the nails," Jack spat, kicking a loose board from the small cabin.  He leaned on another piece which broke to the floor under his weight.  Elizabeth glanced over to the old captain at the sound of his fall.

            "Captain?"

            "I'm all right," he muttered, standing and brushing himself off.  She slowly wandered over, pulling the rough blanket found on board tighter about her small shoulders.  Evening had brought a cold chill to the sea, the same sort of weather that kept the lady from the waters.  He resorted to leaning over the skip's uneven edge, watching the choppy depths.  She slowly stood and remained next to him.  Jack's eyes lulled in focus as it rocked uneasily side to side.

            "You look like you're going to be ill," Elizabeth softly muttered, touching his shoulder gently.

            "I'm…fine," he managed to reply, although the truth was obvious.  He leaned back and grabbed his stomach.

            "Some pirate…you're sea sick."  Jack stumbled farther as the ship swayed, Elizabeth holding him upright.

            "There's something bad on this ship," he answered in a troubled tone, "this ship isn't mine.  It's cursed."

            "Don't talk about curses," she ordered gently, leading him to an overturned crate to take a seat.  "That's all over with."

            "Nothing's ever over with," he replied, a dull light filling his smoky eyes.  "You have your memory.  No matter how many times you try and forget certain things…the look of a man before he knows he's going to see his end, the…the phantoms never die…"  Elizabeth began to shiver; he seemed so different, pale and jaded.

            "Jack, you're beginning to frighten me," she confessed, still trying to keep him erect.  He quickly reached for the hands holding his frame, taking them in his frozen grasp and gazing blankly to her palms.  "Jack?"

            "There is only so much you can endure, only so many you can…can do…before it begins to catch up with you.  The rum can't hide it, the women can't hide it…God, your bonny ship can't hide it…"  Terror came over her delicate features as the old captain's eyes began to tear.  "You think you're chasing the horizon, but in reality…it's all chasing you…"

            Suddenly, footsteps came from the ladder descending into the belly of the dog's den.  Will had been tightening the binds on Barabas's arms; he had yet to awake.  As soon as Elizabeth saw the second mate, she cried out, pulling her hands free and standing.  "Will, something's wrong with Jack.  He's…he's rambling, and I don't think he's well."  Will frowned, looking past her to the slumped figure now struggling to stand.  He met the captain's eyes but found a strange surprise in them.

            "Bill?" Jack uttered.  The blacksmith nodded, stepping forward.

            "Yes, Captain."

            "He said _Bill_, William," Elizabeth darkly responded.  Will turned to her for a moment as Jack slowly moved closer.

            "Bill, it's been so long…"  Will now felt a chill run through his spine as Jack's eyes fell to his feet in slight confusion.  "I didn't think we'd pull ourselves out of this one…"

            "I'm _Will_," he tried again.  "I'm…I'm not Bill, Jack.  I'm William Turner's _son_."  He reached for the captain's shoulder, but Jack quickly drew his sword.  Elizabeth gasped as stumbled back as the blade reached for her husband's neck.  Something had come over Jack; he was nearly white in the twilight, shaking and crazed.

            "Don't you say anything about him!  Don't you do anything to that boy, or I'll have a fate worse than death ten fold for you, you…you…"  Elizabeth began to cry as Jack careened back again, losing his thoughts.  Will was in pure shock—what was happening to Sparrow?  He had never had such a spell!  The sword dropped to the floor, and Elizabeth jumped back.  She reached for Will's arm as Jack slowly looked at her.

            "Help him," she whispered pleadingly, "Help him, Will!"  Jack tripped forward.

            "Genevieve," Jack mumbled in pure desperation, "Genny, he loved you.  You have to remember—you have to believe he loved you!"  The two glanced to each other in fear; he was shouting, hysterical.  Jack turned and stumbled back to the sea.  

            "What did you do to him?" Will barked.

            "Nothing!" she replied in the same severity.  "He looked sick, so I sat him down…and…then he started talking about…about…"  Will shook his head with a quick sigh and left her to pick up the sword.  Jack just continued to talk, looking over the sea.  "You mean you've known him for so long and he's never done this before?  He's insane, Will!  He's bloody insane!"

            "_STOP_!" he roared, facing her with a stern glare.  Elizabeth bit her trembling lip; she had never seen that fire in her husband's eye and cowered in fear of what had come over him.  "Just _stop it_, Elizabeth!  Stop treating Jack like he's a criminal!"  He hurled the captain's sword across the lower deck, it clamoring against the main mast and sliding across the boards to Jack's feet.  She whimpered at the force behind it, terrified.  "Will you just be silent for once about things that don't concern you?"

            "I…" she stammered, nearly weeping in fear.  "I just wanted to—"

            "This isn't about what you want!" he interrupted.  "Although you never really consider anything _besides_ what you want!"  Elizabeth's amber eyes were beginning to drop.  "You wanted to come along with us when I told you not to, and here you are!  You couldn't stay below on the Pearl, although I doubt you _wanted _to put us all in danger!"  Elizabeth gulped, shaking her head.  Will was losing his fury.  "_You_…you wanted me to be the perfect husband for your father…you wanted…you wanted Jack to stay away from my son…"

            "Go ahead," Elizabeth icily encouraged.  "Go ahead and say it, Will.  I wanted you to give up your happiness."  He suddenly realized how horrid he had been and immediately looked away.  "I wanted you to not be a pirate.  And you've resented that."  He couldn't object.  Elizabeth wiped her eyes, slowly walking towards Jack and making sure he was all right, laying down against the side of the ship with his head in his arms.  

            "Elizabeth…"

            "No," she cried, keeping her eyes away from his guilty stare.  "No, please don't apologize for what you've been meaning to say all along."  His heart broke.  "I'll just get out of your way."  He tried to catch her arm as she started for the cabin.  She paused.  "Just find my son, Will.  That's all I care about now."

            The pain between them was far more upsetting than any presence aboard that ship.


	18. Alone and Afraid II

**Editing note: It seems as if this part of the story has been changed/censored.. I don't know what, but when Will and Jack start talking about Will's mother, parts are missing and it gets sort of confusing. Just ignore it. I think in the movie, Will talks about living with his mother in ****London**** anyway, so just go along with it. Thanks! S.v.**

Will reached down and pulled Jack up from his drowsy state. "Come on, Captain," he muttered, "you know not to sleep on the deck."

"Will?" Jack yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. Will smiled in relief, nodding.

"Yes, Captain, Will."

"Are we any closer to the Pearl?" Jack asked in all earnest. The younger pirate shook his head glumly. Jack nodded and sighed. "But gaining, lad, always gaining."

"Do you know what just happened?" Will asked. Jack stood, stretched his back, and inspected the rigging in the darkness above him from his angle.

"What?"

"No," Will repeated, "do you know what just happened? You…you were upset." Jack faced him and smiled, shaking his arms a bit.

"Upset? Don't be upset, Turner, we're going to find your boy _and_ my Pearl, and then we'll all have some rum at Elizabeth's place," Jack reassured with a hefty pat on Will's shoulder. "Except for Li'l Jack," he added after a brief pause. "He shan't take after dear Sparrow so quickly."

"No," Will sighed, shaking his head, "what I meant was…" His voice trailed as the captain's attention faded. "Jack, who is Genevieve?" Jack turned to face Will from his place by the main mast in a slight soberness.

"Who?"

"Genevieve," Will echoed. Jack began to fiddle with his own thumbs.

"Genny…" he breathed.

"Yes."

"Yes, Genny," Jack continued, catching Will's timid eye. "I didn't think you'd ever ask about her."

"You called Elizabeth…"

"She was your mother." Will stopped, his breath taken. His mother? He'd never given much thought to the idea that Jack might have known her. His eyes narrowed slightly—suddenly he wanted to know everything about her.

"My mother?"

"Genevieve May…Turner. One…one of the most kind-hearted, incredibly lovely…" Will listened in complete disbelief as the captain continued in a completely different light, but not so upsetting as the one he had just witnessed. Jack even smiled, a dreamy air about him. "No, lad, she was an angel among us, nothing short of a miracle to your father…the most honestly wonderful prostitute I ever knew."

"A prostitute?" William stuttered. Jack nodded, skipping to the helm.

"An excellent one at that."

"You've got to be joking," Will winced, holding his head.

"No," Jack chuckled, "she was excellent." Will moaned and shook his head, striding towards the broken cabin door. He pounded on the old wood, trying to jar it open.

"Elizabeth?"

"Go away!"

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, leaning against it, "please, don't do this."

"You've said enough!" She was crying, which made Will feel worse than the disgusted mood he was already in by seeing her so hurt at his own selfish mistake.

"Darling, please…"

"I need off this wretched ship!"

"Eliz—" Will grunted, shoving his foot into the door. It snapped from the hinges. William staggered forward over the heavy wood to find his beloved wife staring at him through blurry, wet eyes and a quivering lip. His shoulders dropped as he slowly lowered next to her on the old, flat cot. There was an odd silence while she sniffed and wrapped her hands in the blanket still around her. "I hate to see you like this," he finally confessed.

"Then why do you…" Her expression began to change to tears once again, and he reached to stroke her stained cheek. "Why do you do things like this?"

"Because every moment you've been here, I've been fearing for your life. Forgive me for my madness, but Elizabeth, if you…" He hesitated as she slowly looked up at him. "If anything ever happened to you…"

"I can't be alone when my baby…my son Jack is without me and with those filthy pirates…"

"And I can't do anything to help him," Will finished, pulling her into his arms. She sobbed to his shoulder as he held her close in the cold.

"Why can't I be his mother," she mumbled, "why can't I be your wife?"

"Darling, every day I've spent with you has been better than the one before, and the first time…the first time I ever saw you as my wife was the beginning of some sweet dream I have yet to leave." At this reassurance, Elizabeth was able to face him in his embrace. "How ever many nights ago when I brought you back to your father, you might have thought I was rescuing you, but Elizabeth, _you_ rescued _me_! My life is with _you_…and John Michael…not the sea."

"Do what you must to be happy," she replied softly. "I love you, but I won't keep you."

"You can't keep what you already have as yours," he whispered, drawing her into a promising kiss. Before the reaction was fashioned, a soft knock tapped on the door frame. Elizabeth blushed, hiding beneath her blanket.

"Didn't mean to intrude," Jack explained with a slight distaste. Will cleared his throat and stood. "There's a light on the far port side."

"A light?" Elizabeth asked.

"Firelight, love," the captain answered over his shoulder. "The kind that ships hold."


	19. Reunion

            The Pearl was under bloody battle, each of her loyal crew released by Anna Maria as soon as she could find Little Jack and hide him away.  The boy had little idea of what crime was being committed about him and kept quiet aside from a few tears of wanting his mummy.  All had broken loose as Sparrow's mates battled the filthy dogs of Barabas, none aware of the quickly approaching second ship.

            "Back off, you yellow backed excuse of a sea worm, or I'll take the little hangin' between the leg you got left!" Anna Maria cried to the peg-legged Fifty.  Her sword had been knocked away after the cheating rogue had thrown her a strong punch.  She was backed into a corner, still struggling to hold the old ripped dress which had distracted them all.  Just as his sneering shadow was about to overcome her, the body doubled over and fell to the ground with a heavy thump.  Lory stood behind him, grasping and wielding her cutlass now dripping with blood.  With a deep sigh, she scrambled forward.

            "Here," Lory squealed, handing her the hilt.

            "Better stick to your dagger, Lory," she smiled in return, facing the rest of the fighting crew.  He half-smiled in return, pulling his knife from his boot.  As he stood, he saw the shadow of Barabas' ship of hounds drifting in the distances.  He gasped, running to the side of the elegant Pearl.

            "Look!  They're here!"  The action paused as Jack's loyal crew finished their victory.  "Who's at the helm?"

            "Sparrow," Anna Maria muttered through clenched teeth, "It has to be Sparrow!"

            "Hardly!"  She yelped as a strong arm cut across her neck.  "Hello, my little bird," Pup growled as he dragged her back towards the main mast.  The Pearl's crew carefully surrounded the devious dog with his blade at her chin.  "All of you, just stay where you are," he barked, waving his free hand to Lory, Cotton, Gibbs, and the others, "and maybe your little sea maid here will live long enough to see her good old captain!"  The boat rocked heavily as Barabas' ship beamed the Pearl's right shoulder.  Each lost their footing at the sudden jolt, but Pup still had his hold on his fellow navigator.  

            "Let her go!" Lory forcefully shouted, rushing forward before Gibbs grabbed his arm.

            "Careful, lad," the old first mate warned, "that blade's quicker than ye."  A heavy plank dropped over the side of the sleek Pearl and a lanky shadow passed over the dark waters.  Pup blinked, trying to make out the figure as if he could not guess who might have returned to his own little girl.  With a brief leap, the silhouette was clear.  Another was quickly arriving behind it.

            "You just can't keep your hands yourself," a cool voice slurred along with a sly smile.  Pup frowned, nervously moving back with Anna in his grasp.

            "This isn't your boat anymore, Sparrow," he cried.  "What have you done to Barabas!"

            "How about a navigator for a captain?" Sparrow rapidly offered.  Pup scowled.  "Will, go get our guest."  A bleak shuffling echoed in the still silence before Will Turner returned, pulling a gagged Barabas with him.  "Now, we're going to stop this right now," Sparrow angrily explained.  "You're going to give me the boy and my navigator, get on your God-awful boat with your God-awful captain, and never see any of us again."

            "A fine plan, Captain, but I won't be following it!"

            "Jack!" Anna Maria struggled, "Little Jack's in the cabin!"  

            "What shall you take, Pup?" Jack roared once more, "Your captain or your death?"  Pup threw her to her knees and rushed towards his drowsy captain.  Will was more alert than all three and took them both in seconds.  "Keep the captain," Jack muttered.  The crew had thrown Pup onto his rightful vessel in moments with Elizabeth frantically returning to the ship that was once her hostage home.  With time suspended, she threw open the door to the dusty cabin and found her precious child waiting quietly inside.  Will clumsily followed behind, embracing them both as he found them on the cold floor.

            "My God…"

            "Mummy!" the boy wept, "I was so scared!"

            "My brave little boy," she sniffed, "don't worry any longer, we're going to take you home and everything will be all right."

            "Everything was all right," Little Jack echoed, reaching for his ripped collar, "I had my sparrow!"  Elizabeth glanced to the charm about his neck as she stood, her child once again in her arms.

            "Did they hurt you, Jack?" Will immediately inquired with a hint of rage in his tone, "Are you all right?"  The boy only outstretched his arms to his father with a quivering lip.  Will took him securely, rushing back to the deck where Jack paced about a tied and defeated Barabas.  The entire crew softened as soon as they witnessed the Turners together again.  Jack stopped, smiling and rushing over.

            "Little Jack!"  The boy blinked, wiping his eyes.  "Hello again!  Remember me?"  He nodded slowly.  Jack beamed, satisfied.  With a grunt, his attention was turned back to the prisoner.  

            "Thank you," Elizabeth pleaded.  Jack only raised a hand, staring at the struggling captain.  "Captain, I…"

            "Shhh," he hushed, striding forward.  "Not now."

            "Jack," Will began.

            "Not now, Bill!"  The crew was silent as the color left all expression.  He kneeled next to Barabas, focused on his frantic eyes.  "Why would you want a little boy?" he asked.  Barabas fought the ties more, sneering.  "Why would you want to take a man's little boy?"  


	20. The Secret Revealed

            "He's going into one of his spells again," Elizabeth whispered.

            "Captain, is somethin' the matter?" Gibbs slowly asked.  Jack continued in a trance, pulling Barabas's slumped shoulders upward.

            "He's a defeated man, Captain!" Anna Maria frantically cursed while rushing forward to grab his arm, the fear of them both more intense with every moment.  They all gasped as the Captain delivered a swift blow to her side, sending her back.  Once she caught her breath, she growled and attempted to strike back.  Cotton held her back.

            "Jack," Will quietly interrupted.  "Let him speak."  Jack blinked, eyes wild with confused craze, and loosened the rag about Barabas's jaw.  He coughed and spit.

            "You can't stop me," Barabas hissed, "Not even you, Captain Jack Sparrow!  What I've got goes beyond you, beyond your life!  Beyond the grave!"  Jack's features twisted in a horrid scowl and he backed away, grabbing his brow.  "He's got his phantom eye on you all!" Barabas cried.  "He's watching all of you, right now!"

            "Who?" Will demanded, Elizabeth beginning to shiver.  Little Jack burst into tears.  "What are you talking about?" he asked again, screaming.

            "Barabas," Jack muttered, scratching on the Pearl's old planks.  The crew instinctively crowded around him, watching the letters carved onto the wood.

            "What's he doing to the ship?" Lory nervously questioned.  "Jack?"  Very carefully, the only one who could read did.

            "B…a…r…a…b…o…s," Gibbs spelled.  Jack ran his quivering fingers over the engraved characters.  Now Will was drawn to the circle.

            "B…a…r…b…o…s…a."  Terror filled each of their pale faces.  "Barbosa," Gibbs whispered.  "Barbosa!"

            A cold laugh broke the suspended fear.  Jack pushed his way through to see a malicious, twisted grin upon the now transparent face of Barabas.  It was clear he was no longer the old acquaintance of years past, but Jack hardly seemed himself either.  There was a ghost there in that body, and somehow he was standing, free of the ties. 

            "You disgusting demon," Jack uttered.

            "Glad to see me again?" that familiar voice boomed through its borrowed body.  "Can't really stand on my own, Jack, but this will do just as fine."  Barbosa as Barabas pulled a sword from his side.

            "Didn't realize how close you two were," Jack jested darkly, "but it's not at all hard to believe."

            "Enough with your talk, Jack.  I'm here for the lovely brood of our dear Bill, but you'll be goin' just the same."

            "Can't you ever leave us alone?" Elizabeth exclaimed through tears.  Little Jack buried his face in fear.  Jack and Will both remained ready to take whatever Hell had for them.

            "No, Miss Turner," Barbosa answered politely with a cold smile, "Or…my mistake, Swann."  She scowled, eyes pierced in famous anger.  "Turner then," he sneered.

            "If killing you won't keep you from annoying us," Jack moaned, "what _will_?"

            "Ironically, that's it!" Barbosa laughed.  "Will!  Will, and then Elizabeth, and then little Jack.  All three lined in a row, all three sinking to join Grandpa-pa down below."  Disgust filled Will as he began to shake with fury.  "Nice li'l poem, ain't it?  Wrote it while I was taking over this lad here's soul!"

            "How many times do you have to die?" Will spat, spinning his sword in his palm.

            "Easy, Bill," Jack bit, "Don't do anything stupid."

            "Bill?" Elizabeth repeated, hysterical.

            "Jack, I'm not—"

            "Some sins you just can't forget," Jack rambled, "and some curses won't fade.  Only Bill himself could…"  Jack voice trailed as he slowly faced Will.  "Could release you."


	21. One Last Hero

Will slowly and collectively shifted his gaze from his captain to Barbosa-Barabas, and then to the ship's wooden floor. Elizabeth had retreated with Little Jack buried in her arms. She was pale with confusion; Gibbs stepping in front of her with Anna Maria to make sure the boy was not a part of the deadly games that were taking place between man and ghost.

"Jack," Will stated sternly but softly, "I'm not Bill."

"Telling him doesn't help, does it?" Barbosa sneered in jest. "Sparrow's mad, has been ever since he watched his first mate go over. Not an easy thing to see, is it Jack?" Jack stared coldly into the vacant eyes of his enemy. "Well," he continued toward Will. "You'll soon find out, lad. You'll watch your captain go, then son, and then your wife. But I am a generous killer," he grinned his crooked smile. "I won't leave you to be so crazy. You'll die, too."

"This has gone too far," Jack angrily replied, a strange, ugly smile spreading across his lips. "You've caused this family enough trouble, and you won't involve an innocent boy."

"Nothin's innocent!" Barbosa roared, lurching forward. "Hate runs deep, Captain! Hate runs for you, too, boy!" he pointed at Will. Will looked at his sword, wondering if it was even worth trying to kill him. When would it end? His hand began to shake, his arm ready and wanting to strike. Barbosa sensed it and stepped forward, ripping the sword from Will's grip with a superhuman strength and settling the tip of his cutlass at the blacksmith's chest in seconds. "Sorry I confused ye," he hissed, "but there really is no way out." Jack rushed forward, pulling his arm back for a hearty swipe across Barbosa's side.

An exploding shot shattered the moment.

Elizabeth released a shriek as the others trembled, afraid to move. Barbosa smiled a bit wider as a smoking pistol was seen peeking out from his dirty jacket where his hand had been concealed.

"Jack!" Will screamed.

Jack's eyes widened as he staggered back. He looked down at his off-white shirt to see a spot of blood spreading quickly across the cloth. He blinked, choking back a cough as he lowered to a knee.

"Didn't…didn't see that one…comin," he swallowed. Gibbs and Anna Maria rushed to his side, Elizabeth keeping Little Jack from seeing the blood as he covered his little ears, and Will was stuck behind the blade.

"No, ye didn't," Barbosa sighed. "That's number one, Mr. Turner," he said to a petrified Will. "Next is two and three." Elizabeth began to whimper as the barrel of the gun extended, cocking toward her.

Will's eyes uneasily moved from his wife to his captain, and then to his captor. Everything seemed insane, out of place, falling apart—he was out of ideas, and Jack was losing grip. Something bright caught his eye on the other side of the ship. It was the small charm around his son's neck; it seemed to glow, to signal him. He gulped. Elizabeth could see something had touched him, and when he looked at her she gave him a questioning glance with her fear.

"Never mind," Barbosa muttered, growing impatient. "I will take care of Little Bill first." Will straightened up as the sword moved toward his neck. He waited while Barbosa prepared to strike.

Nothing happened.

A dumbfound look came over Barbosa's face as he struggled to hold the sword. Something was definitely wrong. He pulled back his sword and thrust it forward again, but it stopped, frozen right before Will's pale neck. The struggling Jack was watching while Elizabeth shook with fear.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs growled. "Can't bring yourself to do it?"

"I…I can't…" Barbosa muttered, frightened. "I…can't!" The cutlass was suddenly ripped from his hand and snapped across the deck. Will's eyes shot wide and he reached forward to grab his gun. Now Barbosa was unarmed. Elizabeth rushed forward with her child to see Jack. He was covered but pale and fighting for life.

"Uncle Jack!" the child cried.

The wind picked up, filling the sails of the Black Pearl. Crates on deck began to shift, but against the breeze—the rigging dropped down from above Barbosa and snaked around his limbs like living vines. Barbosa still had one last resort; he frantically reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger, flinging it toward Will who advanced to finish him. He stopped as soon as he saw the weapon, but it stopped in mid-air and flipped, shooting back toward Barbosa and plunging into his chest. Barbosa screamed, fighting the strange inanimate demons uselessly.

"What was that?" Elizabeth muttered.

"A ghost," Jack muttered.

"Don't speak, Captain," Anna Maria pleaded, dumping rum into his throat. "You're losing blood!"

"This ship is haunted," Jack said again, smiling, "but by a good ghost." Will watched between the crew and Barbosa as a slim figure slowly made its way toward the fallen enemy. It was like a shadow, outlined in the overcast mist that seemed to settle on the Black Pearl wherever it went. Will squinted his eyes to try and identify who it was, but he quickly realized it was ethereal, not anyone who had been on the ship before. Jack very slowly stood, struggling to walk as he joined Will's side.

"Captain, sit down," Will ordered, supporting the hurt pirate.

"No," Jack replied, grinning wider. "Not until you see your father."

The figure suddenly rushed forward, moving through Barbosa until a smoke-like dust had washed away any that was left of the possessed man. It happened too quickly for any of them to explain. All that was left was a gray, transparent man who was walking toward them both with a confident stride. Will was pale and gulping. Elizabeth and Little Jack were slowly following behind, the crew simply mystified.

It was a ghost, a phantom of a face Will hadn't seen in years. His eyes began to fill with tears as he recognized it as exactly who Jack had predicted. His father; it was his father, just as he imagined him, remembered him, anything he had left of his father who had defined him.

"Hello, Jack," an echoing, hollow voice spoke from the frail vision. Jack smiled and tried to extend a hand.

"Bill, Bill," he sighed. "I knew you were here. I knew you wouldn't let your son…" His voice trailed as he struggled to breathe. The ghost's glowing eyes shifted to Will. Will wiped his eyes, staring into the soft and transparent features of the ghost. Bill smiled and tipped his hat, the hat he wore before it floated above the waves that claimed his life. Will sniffed, holding Jack up.

"Look at you," Bill slyly smiled. "You've grown into quite a man, William. Look—look at that boy," the ghost laughed, glancing between the two. "He's a Turner, alright. I can see it."

"I…" Will stammered. "I…I can't believe…"

"It's a strange thing, I know," Bill said, the smile fading. "I wanted a good life for you, a better life than mine."

"It was a good life, Bill," Jack blurted.

"Aye," Bill smiled. "And you had one too." Will swallowed a few more tears, his glistening eyes turning to the captain, who was holding himself to keep alive. Jack smiled, a very pleasant and pleased smile, for he saw his old friend one last time. Bill reached out a hoary hand and touched Jack's hand that covered the wound. Jack blinked and drew a deep breath. The weight was lifted off of Will. "It's not over yet, Captain."

"You were a brother, Bill," Jack said, dark-lined eyes glazing over. "I knew you were watching over us."

"I always will," the ghost reassured. He looked back to Will and smiled. Will pleadingly looked on as the figure began to disappear.

"Father," he sputtered. "Father, thank you…"

"Goodbye," a whisper bid before the vision was gone. The crew, the captain, and the Turners were left speechless. They had just seen the last of the pirate ghosts.


	22. We Won

The Black Pearl eased into the most popular dock at Port Royal with the Commodore and his mess of men scrambling around at the sight of the gray sails. The footmen had torn up the country, that's for sure, but a deep and constant calm had settled on board the vessel. Captain Jack stared off toward the sea as if refusing to face land. His crew was more occupied with the celebration awaiting the Turners than their dazed captain. Anna Maria walked over to him slowly, clearing her throat. "Are ye feelin' alright after the ghost touched ye, captain?" she asked gently. Jack lifted a hand and curled his fingers as a signal of agreement. On the other side of the boat where a ladder was being lowered right onto the pier, the Turners prepared to touch land. Little Jack was clinging to his mother, tired and still confused. Elizabeth looked longingly to Will as he wandered over to say goodbye. Unfortunately, the young blacksmith was all out of words. Too much had happened.

"I suppose you'll be leavin', then," Jack said with his back to Will.

"Jack…" Will began with a sigh. Little Jack suddenly perked up and cried out for his father. Will turned instinctively, but the captain had faced him. "Thank you is not enough," he finally said.

"I told you once having you on my ship was like having your father here again," the captain smiled slyly. Will smiled as well, rubbing under his eyes before a tear could escape them. "What's that called, lad? Irony?"

"The boat's ready, Miss Turner," Gibbs said loud enough for Will to hear. Jack nodded, stepping forward in a few graceful strides.

"I suppose this is goodbye, then," the captain said a bit more finally. Will sniffed, bowing his head. The two began shaking hands but ended in a brief embrace. When they parted, it seemed the nerves from Bill's visit had calmed. "Step on this ship again, mate, you're always welcome," Jack smiled.

"The same to you," Will immediately promised. "Jack only has one uncle; he'll need to see you."

"One is all he needs," Jack boasted before turning Will toward his family. Will gave him one last endearing smile before joining his wife. Little Jack's little arms reached out for Will's neck as he took his son into his arms and kissed his matted curls. Elizabeth glanced to the captain. Jack smiled and gave her a gracious bow. They both thanked Jack's crew sincerely before slowly lowering onto the wet pier. The governor rushed forward to welcome them; the community that had collected to watch the arrival cheered.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann sighed with worry and relief in his eyes, "I thought I had lost you again."

"No, never," she smiled against Will's side. The commodore, frustrated that he hadn't caught the fiends responsible, burst through the crowd.

"I demand to know what happened," he stuffily ordered. "Pirates? A ransom for an innocent child? Some sort of deal from another life?" he suggested, glaring at Will specifically. Will was too tired, too emotional, and too grateful for everything he nearly lost to argue with the commodore, even though he was exactly right; a deal from another life had been done with.

"They've had a long night, Commodore," Governor Swann muttered, reaching for Elizabeth protectively as if to take her with him. Will stepped forward, one arm holding his son with the other clasping Elizabeth's hand.

"If you don't mind," Will said very gently, "I'd like to take my family home." The spectators parted as the three shipworn Turners slowly walked off the pier, silent and staggering, but together. Before they stepped onto the welcoming solid earth, they turned to see the shadow of the Black Pearl slipping into the new horizon.

"It's over, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked as the wind filled the black sails of the ship. Little Jack shivered in his father's arms.

"Yes," Will answered. "We won."

**--THE END--**


End file.
